


Party Games

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss are getting married but before that happens, their friends want to take them out on the town for a night of hi-jinks and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedly_clever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wickedly_clever).



> Gift for Wickedly_Clever for volunteering her services as beta for the Hunger Games Secret Santa Exchange

“Let’s go brainless, the hot men are waiting!”

“Jo, I told you I don’t want to go to a club.  I like my fiancée, he makes me happy, why can’t you understand that?”

“Brainless, I know you like him; you’re marrying him next week, right?  This is your last chance to have some fun, break the rules a little and let your hair down.  You do remember how to do that, don’t you?”

Katniss glared at her best friend.  “Of course I do, how could I be your best friend if I didn’t?”

Johanna gave her a wicked grin.  “Right, so get your ass in gear, yeah?”

“Fine, let me grab my purse.”

 

~*~

 

“Finn, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Peeta said, raking his hand through his hair as they stood outside of District Twelve, the flashy nightclub that hometown success story Haymitch Abernathy had opened after he’d retired from professional golf ten years ago.  The club had started life as a sports bar, but as soon as the University opened up, the younger crowd had begun clamoring for a spot to dance.  The sports bar was still active, just on a smaller scale in a side building attached to the main bar.

“It’s a fanfuckingtastic idea, Peeta,” Finnick said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.  “It’s your bachelor party; you won’t let me take you to a strip club so we’re going here instead.  Almost the same thing, really, except you won’t have to lay out any cash to see the girls take off their clothes.”

“Finnick Odair, you’re married and I’m about to be, is there some reason we need to see naked women other than the ones in our lives?” Peeta asked, exasperated.

“Dude, chill.  Seriously?  There’s nothing wrong with looking, livens up the libido.  Annie does it too, then comes home and tells me about it.”

Peeta shook his head.  “Whatever.  I’m happy with what I have, more than happy.”

“Good, that’s how it should be,” Finnick said, nonplussed.  “We’ll just get some drinks then and watch some tv.”

 

~*~

 

“Drinks, then dancing,” Johanna shouted as they paid the cover and stepped into the crowded space, music thumping so heavily that it felt like her bones were vibrating.

“Sounds good,” Katniss shouted over the bass, threading her fingers with Johanna’s as the shorter girl led them through the throng of people towards the bar.

Johanna found a spot at the bar and flagged down the bartender, giving her order quickly and handing over a twenty.  Five minutes later the bartender slid two tall drinks over to her along with two clear shots.  Johanna passed one of the shots back to Katniss, they clinked them and drank quickly, Katniss wincing as the fiery liquid slid down her throat.  Johanna grinned at her and handed her the tall drink, a straw sticking out of it.  “I think there’s a table over by the corner,” she shouted, grabbing Katniss’ hand once more and leading her back through the crowd.

Katniss jumped as a heavy hand grabbed her ass and she spun around, fully intending to give the offender a swift kick in the balls.  Johanna cackled behind her and tugged her along, forcing her to just glare at the motherfucker who was grinning at her with a wide, drunken smile.

“Why didn’t you let me hit him?” Katniss shouted as she moved closer to Johanna who was steadily making progress against the swarm of people.

“Because I don’t want to get kicked out five minutes after we got here, brainless.  Relax; he copped a feel, not like he knocked you up or anything.”

Katniss shook her head and took a deep pull off the straw, shuddering as the almost pure alcohol slid down her throat.  Damn Jo and her love of Long Island Iced Teas, she was gonna be on her ass before the night was through.

The table Jo led her to had a large reserved sign on it and Katniss stared at her friend.  “Aren’t we gonna get kicked out for taking this one?”

Johanna laughed at her.  “No, it’s reserved for us.  You’re only planning on doing this wedding shit once, right?”

Katniss nodded, glaring.  “Of course.”

Johanna winked at her. “Then we have to do it up right, brainless.”  She pulled a white tiara out of a bag that was sitting on the chair and thrust it at Katniss.  “Here’s your headgear for the evening.  Put it on while I get out the other shit.”  She set her drink carefully on the table and bent over the bag once more.  Katniss took the tiara and stared at it blankly.  There was a short length of tulle attached to it and it had to be the ugliest thing she’d ever seen. 

Johanna stood back up, grabbed her drink and took a long sip before glaring at her. “Put it on, sweet cheeks, the whole bar’s gonna know you’re getting married.”  She moved closer and grabbed the tiara, plunking it down atop Katniss’ hair.  “Here, this is for you to wear too.”  In her hand she held out a necklace of what looked like lifesavers.  Johanna reached up and fastened it around her neck.  “Rules are, you have to have them all gone by the end of the night, each one from a different guy.”  She stepped back and grinned.  “Annie, Prim and the rest of the girls are on the way, my job was to get you here and get you started drinking.  So let’s get to it, huh?”  She clinked her glass against Katniss’ before taking another deep draw off of her straw.

 

~*~

 

Finnick winked at the cocktail waitress and motioned for her to come to their table.  It was filled with empty bottles and shot glasses.  “Two shots of Jameson’s, love.”

“No, I can’t do anymore shots; I can’t feel my toes as it is.”

Finnick laughed uproariously.  “That just means you’re well and truly relaxed.  Drink up buddy, the nights still young!” He nodded to the girl and she hurried off.

Peeta laid his head on top of his crossed arms.  “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

 

~*~

 

“Jo, I can’t feel my tongue,” Katniss said after Johanna slid another shot into her hand. 

Annie, Madge and Prim were all standing behind her, urging her on while catcalling and swaying to the thumping music.  Johanna lifted a brow. “That’s when you know you’re good and lubed, brainless!  Drink up!”

Katniss grinned stupidly and upended the shot, her eyes watering as the jagermeister burned a path down her esophagus.  Her necklace of lifesavers was down to just one and she’d had more sloppy kisses across her collarbone than she’d ever wanted in her life but Jo had been right, she was having a damn good time.

“Okay brainless, time for your very last lifesaver,” Johanna said, taking a long length of cloth from Prim and tying it around Katniss’ eyes.

Katniss groaned as the room began to sway and she clutched at her friend wildly.  “Jo, I’m too drunk for this!”

“Don’t toss your cookies yet!” Johanna said, stepping to the side and motioning towards the men that had just arrived.  One stepped forward, swaying slightly, a crooked grin on his face.  “Have at her.”

Strong hands slid around her waist, holding her steady, or at least steadier than she had been on her own.  She felt lips brushing gently against her collarbone and she shivered as his tongue slid along the length of bone, tracing it beneath her skin.

“Jo! Dammit, I told you I didn’t want this!”  She reached up and jerked off the blindfold, blinking as she stared down into bluer than blue eyes.  “Peeta.”

He crunched the lifesaver between his teeth and grinned at her.  “Hey beautiful girl.”

Johanna, Finnick and the rest of the crowd burst into laughter.

“Thank god, I was about to deck you,” Katniss slurred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Glad you didn’t, we’re taking pictures in two days,” he said, pulling her closer and nuzzling her ear.

“Mm, take me home, Peeta,” she said fuzzily, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Finn, get us a taxi!” he said, sliding his hands up and down her back.

 

 


End file.
